TNG:TCF- Nemesis
by CharlieGreene
Summary: A few scenes from Nemesis... but with a twist at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone- here's Nemesis! Usual disclaimer, blah blah, please R/R.**

* * *

"Duty."

The crowd of people was silent, gazing intently at Captain Picard as he made his speech. It was hard not to keep looking at Deanna Troi- Riker now- in her beautiful pink gown, seated next to her husband. Nor could very many detect the waver beneath Picard's mock-stern voice.

"A starship captain's life is filled with solomn duty. I have commanded men in battle. I have negotiated peace treaties between implacable enemies. I have represented the Federation in first contact with twenty-seven alien species. But none of this compares to my solemn duty as…" he paused for effect. "Best man."

From their center seat at the table, Will and Deanna laughed along with the rest of the guests, as Picard continued to feign sternness. "Now, I know that on an occasion such as this it is expected that I be gracious and fulsome with praise on the wonders of this blessed union… But have you two considered what you're doing to _me_? Of course _you're_ happy. But what about _my_ needs?! This is all a damned inconvenience…" He continued despite the crowd's laughter. "While you're happily settling in on the Titan, I'll have to train my new first officer." A few from the captain's table glanced towards Data. "You all know him. He's a steely sort of fellow who knows every word of every paragraph of every regulation by heart; a stern martinet who with never, ever allow me to go on away missions."

Data looked up at him with particularly guileless eyes. "That is the regulation, sir," he said earnestly, "Starfleet Code section twelve, paragraph four-"

"Data," Picard countered in a more casual tone.

"Sir?"

"Shut up."

A few titters from the crowd. "Yes sir."

Picard's eyes twinkled. "Fifteen years I've be waiting to say that."

The laughter grew, and Data's mouth twitched up in a slight smile and decided to obey.

"No, seriously, Will, Deanna," Picard leaned forward and looked straight that happy couple. "There's still time to reconsider. Yes?"

The two of them looked at each and smiled. "No," they answer in unison.

"No. Very well then." Picard took his glass and smile affectionately to the two. "Will Riker, you have been my trusted right arm for fifteen years, you have helped keep my course true and steady." He paused to gaze at the bride. "Deanna Troi, you have been my guide and conscience, you have helped me recognise the better parts of myself." To both, he said, "You are my family. And in good maritime tradition, I wish you both clear horizons. My good friends, make it so." He raised his glass to those assembled. "To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom," the audience echoed. Picard and everyone assembled upended their glasses.

* * *

As a band began to play and the guests to mingle, Charlotte smoothed the skirt of her purple dress and leaned back in her chair. "That's just about the best speech I've ever heard."

"The captain certainly has a way with words," agreed C2, eying her empty glass. "Do you want another drink?"

"Nah, I should go find out how the party was last night." She stood up and straightened her dress jacket, the only uniform that she was wearing and, she suspected, ever would wear. She had had it tailored especially for this occasion and it now looked better with her dress than it did the rest of the dress uniform. She glanced around, and her eyes widened at the sight of a face that she hadn't seen in a while. "Is that Wesley?"

"Looks like it. Who's gonna go say hi?"

"Both of us." Charlotte grabbed her double's arm. "Let's go."

Wes looked up from the girl he was talking to and stared. "Hi… Charlotte?" All of a sudden, he was being hugged by two identical girls. "What… What's going on?"

They both pulled back, and Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "Come on, Wes, are you telling me that you had no idea of the things that were going on? Even as a Traveller?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly omnipotent. I couldn't see everything."

"Um, excuse me? What's going on here?" interjected the girl he had been taking to before.

"Oh, sorry," Charlotte and C2 exclaimed at the same time, stepping back.

"Yeah, sorry," echoed Wes, gesturing to Charlotte. "This is my friend Charlotte… or maybe this one…" His forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Sorry, girls, but which one is which?"

"We're both Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie," said Charlotte, linking arms with her double. "She's the one you know, not me. I'm just a kind of permanent visitor." At his confusion, she shrugged. "I'll explain later."

Wesley shook his head, deciding to think no more about the confusing situation. "Ok, well, this is Marie Fraiser. We met at the Academy."

"Nice to meet you, Marie," C2 said, offering a hand. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation." She nudged Charlotte and gave her a stern look. "Hopefully, it won't happen again."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and offered her hand as well. "She's such a downer lately; I don't know what's gotten into her. It's nice to meet you. Is it okay if one of us steals a dance with Wes later?"

"Sure, go ahead," Marie answered, smiling at the girls.

"Cool, thanks. Well, we should go now, but it was great seeing you both." C2 pulled Charlotte away and headed for the bar. "That was rude, barging in on their conversation."

"Oh, they didn't really mind. Come on, what's with you today?"

"I have every reason to not be as bright and chipper as you, Charlie Hope. My medicine-"

"Aw heck, C, could you forget about your medicine for a second? This is Deanna's party and I won't have you ruining it for me."

"If you think I'm ruining the party for you, why don't you leave me be?"

"Because I know you don't mean it. How could I leave you all alone at a gathering like this? You're home, you're with your friends, Data's alive-"

"For now."

"Shut up, I'm working on it and I don't want to have this conversation at the moment. Hey, Geordie!" She waved at her friend and joined him at the bar. "How was last night?"

"You can see the evidence for yourself." He gestured to Worf, who was sitting at a nearby table by himself. The Klingon had his head in his hands and let out a groan every few seconds.

"Looks like you guys had fun. What did he drink?"

"Romulan Ale. A lot of it, too."

"Isn't that drink illegal?"

"You think that's gonna stop Worf?"

Charlotte raised her voice. "For someone who hates Romulans, you sure like their ale."

A groan was the only response.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Guinen, approaching them from behind the bar.

"Kava juice, please. C?"

"Could you manage Earth lemonade?"

"You're in luck." Guinen set out two glasses and filled them with the respective drinks. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Guinen." Charlotte passed C2 her drink and sat on the stool next to Geordie. "So apart from drinking, what else happened last night?"

"I can't remember much," admitted Geordie, "But I know there was real alcohol and singing. A lot of singing." He frowned. "How did you know about it, anyway?"

"Data told me he was going to a 'social gathering' the night before the wedding, so i figured it was Will's and that Deanna wouldn't be there."

"Well, Charlie, you're very observant."

"Thanks, I like to think so too. And it's good that _someone_ can tell between us, hey, C?" She nudged C2, who was staring into space, silently sipping her lemonade. "Hey, C, are you ok?"

"What?" C2's gaze focused, and she turned to her double with a vacant look on her face. "Oh, I'm fine. What were you saying?"

Before Charlotte could reply, the band stopped playing; at the sound of Data's voice, all turned to face the bandstand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and invited transgendered species… In my study of Terran and Betazoid conjugal rites I have discovered it is traditional to present the happy couple with a gift. Given Commander Riker's affection for archaic musical forms I have elected to present the following as my gift in honor of their conjugation." Charlotte shot C2 an amused glance at the choice of words, but the girl wasn't paying attention. Data began to recite a verse; gradually, the band joined in.

"Never saw the sun shining so bright  
Never saw things going so right  
Noticing the days hurrying by  
When you're in love, my how they fly!"

The band launched into full voice into a style that Charlotte recognised from her music studies- twentieth-century Earth swing. Data began to sing:

"Blue skies  
Smiling at me  
Nothing but blue skies  
Do I see

Bluebirds  
Singing a song  
Nothing but bluebirds  
All day long."

The rhythm was irresistible, and Charlotte nudged C2. "Look, there's Wes. Why don't you dance a bit- it'll take your mind off whatever it's on."

C2 shook her head. "I don't feel-"

"He's beckoning."

And he was. C2 looked at her friend from across the room and sighed. "All right, I'll dance."

AS C2 left, Charlotte glanced at Worf, who had raised his head at Data's voice, identified the song, and dropped it again with a growl. "Worf, if you think its sissy to go to Sickbay and get that hangover fixed, maybe distraction is preferable?"

He raised his head once again and regarded her with unfocused eyes. "What?"

She jumped off her stool and held out a hand. "Dance with me."

He pulled an even more ferocious face than he had had on before. "I am unwell."

"And it's your own damn fault, too. Up you get." The young girl pulled the hefty Klingon to his feet. "You _will_ dance with me." He staggered slightly as she drew him to the floor, and as he attempted to mimic her movements it was clear that he had little familiarity with the dance. Even so, he managed admirably, and Charlotte smiled as Worf's pained expression eased slightly. "See, it's not that bad."

They passed C2 and Wesley, who both nodded in their direction in-between earnest conversation. Charlotte could only assume that he was being filled in on everything that had happened to her… them. She was hit by a sudden feeling of nostalgia for the universe that she had left behind- back when she had her own function on the ship, had regular contact with a girl from a mirror universe, and spent quite a bit of time trying to avoid an android who reminded her of the one she had been too late to save. It was an unusual life, but it had been hers and hers alone. And now it was gone.

To distract herself, she decided to make conversation. "So, when are you going to give me that next martial arts lesson? I've been practicing."

Worf raised his eyebrows. "Do you believe you are ready for the next level?"

"What's involved?"

"To prove your strength, we will fight one on one in hand-to-hand combat."

Charlotte leaned forward. "Are you challenging me to a fight, Mr Worf?"

His eyes lit up. "Perhaps."

Charlotte pretended to think about it, then grinned, eyes twinkling. "I just might agree to that, if you can get through a challenge of your own."

"And what would that be?"

"Lead the dance."

And Worf gave her something that came as close to a smile as a Klingon with a hangover could get, and they redoubled their dancing efforts with gusto.

* * *

**I've been trying to develop Worf and Charlotte's relationship and i think this came out pretty well. I love Worf, he's just a big softy at heart :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set after they find B4, during the memory download. There's actually more story behind Charlotte and B4 that kind of explains why she's so against the download, but i never uploaded it.**

**Please R/R.**

* * *

In the engineering lab, Geordie had his hands full with two androids and an anxious girlfriend. At the moment, Data and B4 sat side by side, the circuitry in their heads connected by a series of conduits Geordie had constructed. Now, he stood over his console, monitoring the exchange between the two, while Charlotte hovered around, trying to help. In reality, she was trying to find an excuse to put off the download, but she wasn't going to admit it. That would just bring questions that she didn't necessarily think she could answer.

In a way, Geordie had been glad for the distracting side trip that culminated in the discovery of B4: it allowed everyone the chance to work together again, to delay the departure of Riker and Troi and Dr Crusher.

But there was something wrong with taking a strange android and trying to confer all of Data's unique abilities on it; and before he realised he was thinking aloud, he muttered, "I can't believe the captain went along with a memory download."

Had Data been wearing his emotion chip, his words would've bore a defensive tone. "Captain Picard agrees that the B4 was probably designed with the same self-actualization parameters as myself. If my memory engrams are successfully integrated into his positronic matrix, he should have all my abilities."

"He'll have all your memories, too," Charlotte countered, studying both androids. "Even the not-so-nice ones." She gave Data a significant look, and he lowered his eyes, knowing exactly to what she was referring to. "You comfortable with that?"

"I feel nothing, Charlotte," Data replied. "It is my belief that with my memory engrams, he will be able to function as a more complete individual."

"An individual more like you, you mean," put in Geordie.

"Yes."

"Maybe he's not supposed to be like you, Data. Maybe he's supposed to be just like he is."

"That might be so; but I believe he should be given the opportunity to explore his potential."

Geordie sighed as he eyed the console readout. "Ok, we're done." He moved over to the androids and carefully removed the conduits from B4's head, while Charlotte removed Data's and closed the panel on his head.

Data immediately addressed his double, and Charlotte was struck by the fact that now both of them had a twin. "Do you know where you are?" The eagerness in his voice was unmistakable.

Geordie, Data and Charlotte waited with anticipation as B4 paused to look at his surroundings. At last, he said, "I am in a room with lights."

"Can you remember our father?" Data asked.

B4's reply came faster this time. "No."

"Do you know my name?" Geordie asked.

B4 cocked his head, considering. "You have a soft voice."

Even though he disagreed with the idea of creating another Data, Geordie felt disappointment on behalf of his friend. Gently, he said, "Data, he's assimilating a lot of programming. We just don't know if his matrix with be able to adapt. Or if he'll be able to retain anything… We should give him some time."

"And what's this?" Charlotte asked, tapping a spot on B4's neck and beckoning the others closer.

Geordie ran a handheld scanner over it. "It seems to be a redundant memory port. Maybe it's for provisional memory storage in case his neural pathways overload."

"Dr Soong must have found it unnecessary in later versions."

"It's possible the extra memory port is interfering with the engram processing. Mind if I keep him here and run some diagnostics?"

"I do not mind," Data said. But he turned and looked at B4 with an expression so wistful, so crestfallen that the two humans felt sorry for him.

"Don't give up hope, Data," Geordie said.

"I will not," Data answered, still looking at B4. At last, he stood. B4 stood with him, as if linked by an invisible bond.

"No," Data said, mentor to student- or was it parent to child? "Remain with Commander LaForge. He is going to try to make you well."

Obediently, B4 sat while Data moved towards the door, and Charlotte sighed as Geordie returned to his console. "Can I help in any way?"

"Maybe." Geordie beckoned her over. "At the very least, you can watch."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a random filler chapter, set just after Picard's dinner with Shinzon.**

* * *

Charlotte stepped into the corridor and immediately fell into step with Captain Picard. The Captain was deep in thought, and Charlotte was completely sympathetic with what he was going through, but she needed to talk to him.

"Captain?"

Picard turned to look at the girl, surprised that she wasn't in uniform. _Wait- she must be the other one_, he thought vaguely. _The one who no longer has a rank._

"Yes?"

Charlotte shifted her PADD (it wasn't really a PADD anymore, but she didn't know what else to call it) from one hand to the other. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I need to go to the bridge. And I can't tell you the exact reason."

"You are from the future, correct?"

"Yes. And I can't tell you anything about it, so please don't ask me. All I can say is that I need to get to the bridge."

Picard sighed. "Under normal circumstances, I would refuse and confine you to quarters- not for personal reasons, you understand, but because of protocol. Who knows what a security risk you are? But these are not normal circumstances. You may accompany me to the bridge."

"Thank you, Captain."

He nodded, and they continued into the Turbo-Lift.

"Halt. Captain, I just need to say something."

Picard looked at her in surprise. "Yes?"

"Charlotte and I are practically the same person. But as i got to know her, i found tiny differences between us- unimportant things, but enough for me to realise that we aren't exactly the same."

"Your point is?"

"No matter what he says, you and Shinzon are not the same person. You may be extremely alike, but there will always be differences. I just thought you should know."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Charlotte smiled. "Continue."

When the doors opened, Picard emerged first to find Data, Worf and Geordi waiting for him at the engineering station. Judging from the looks on their faces, something was definitely wrong.

As the captain approached and Charlotte followed behind him, Worf said, "Sir, we've had an unauthorised access into the main computer."

"Source?"

"It's going to take some time to find out- the data stream was rerouted through substations all over the ship," Geordie replied.

"What programs were accessed?"

"That's what I don't get. It's mostly basic stellar cartography: star charts; communications protocols; some uplinks from colony tracking stations. It's not even restricted material."

Picard nodded and turned to Worf. "Set up a security program to detect any unusual data stream rerouting. If it happens again, we want to be ready."

Geordi's tone was grim- so much so that he gained Charlotte's immediate attention. "There's something else. I was reviewing the sensor logs." He nodded at some readouts on the console. "When the Scimitar decloaked, there was a momentary spike in the tertiary EM band- there-" he pointed. "You're not going to believe this, but… it's thalaron."

Picard recoiled in shock, but Charlotte activated her device and leaned closer to the console. Picard glanced at her tapping madly into her PADD, and decided to leave her be. "Data, Geordie, with me." They left the bridge, and Worf looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm afraid I hardly know myself, Worf. But I'm sure that this will make all the difference."

"All the difference to what?"

She smiled sadly. "I can't tell you that. Just pretend I'm not here, ok?"

And Worf, figuring she was doing some secret work for the captain, said no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**The grand finale- and the biggest storyline change ever. Time to say goodbye- but to who? Read on!**

* * *

On the Enterprise, Picard and his remained officers watched as panels began to unfold from the flanks of the Scimitar. Charlotte peered out from her position under the tactical console, where she had ridden the battle, and continued working furiously on her device. If only she could get a stronger scan. Any minute now, Picard was going to beam over to the ship and attempt to take out the weapon. To do that, he would have to be right next to it. If she could locate the weapon and isolate the area around it, she might be able to get some kind of transporter lock. But her device was small, perhaps too small for the task. All she could do was keep trying…

"How long until he can fire?" Picard asked Geordie.

"The targeting sequence should take about four minutes."

"But how can he?" asked Deanna is disbelief. "He'll kill you!"

"This isn't about me anymore," Picard answered grimly. He strode to the weapons locker, took a phaser rifle, and order Geordie, "Prepare for a site-to-site transport."

Geordie did a split-second double take, caught himself, then said with concern, "Captain, I don't know if the transporter-"

"That's an order, Commander."

"Sir." Data stepped forward. "Allow me to go. You are needed here."

Charlotte shook her head, still working furiously._ So are you, Data._

Picard didn't even look at him. "This is something I have to do." He pressed a control on the rifle and it whined softly as it powered up. "You have the bridge, Commander. Use all available power to move away from the Scimitar…" He glanced at Geordie. "Now, Mr LaForge."

"Aye, sir." Clearly nervous, Geordi worked some controls in the console, and Picard dematerialised in a shimmer of blue light. And at that moment, Charlotte got a lock on the weapon. She resisted the urge to punch the air and began to work on widening the lock. _Just a little more time…_

As Picard finally disappeared completely, the transporter panel suddenly sputtered, then exploded in a shower of sparks.

"That's it," Geordie said, hardly believing how calm his voice sounded, for he was in effect announcing the captain's doom. "Transporters are down."

A moment of terrible silence passed as he, Deanna and Data exchanged looks; then Data spoke, a hint of cheerfulness in his tone that amazed Charlotte.

"Counsellor Troi, please assume command," he said politely. "Geordie, if you will come with me." He headed for the Turbo-Lift, but paused and looked back at Charlotte just as the doors opened. She held his gaze, tears filling her eyes. Then he was gone, and she turned back to her device, determined to succeed.

As Deanna shakily ordered full reverse, the doors opened again and C2 appeared just as Charlotte secured the lock. She stood up triumphantly, but her expression changed when she saw her double.

"What are you doing?" C2 asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Please." Charlotte stepped back. "Don't make this harder for me."

C2 approached quickly, hand out. "Give me the device."

"No."

"Give it!"

"No!" Charlotte fought back the lump in her throat. "I'm doing this for you, C. You and Data. Don't try to stop me."

Deanna faced the two of them, fearing the worst. "Charlotte, what's going on? What are you going to do?"

C2 lunged forward and reached for it, but it was yanked away before she was able to grab it. "Don't do it!"

"You don't understand, C," Charlotte choked, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I can't go through it again. It would kill me-"

"_This_ will kill you!" C2 shouted, shaking her by the shoulders. "Don't you get it? I don't want you to die!"

"I can't go through it again. I can't. I don't know what I'd do. Please, let me do it. For both of you."

"Let me go, Charlie."

Charlotte stared at her. "I can't." As C2 tried to grab the device, she tried to fend her off. "Stop it! Go away! Let me go!"

As the crew watched in astonishment, the two girls began to fight. C2 quickly gained the upper hand, and pinned Charlotte to a console. "Listen to me. My medicine is going to run out in a couple of days, and after that, what happens? Oh, you try to reassure me and say that they'll find the cure, that I can be sedated and the virus won't hurt me. But I know better. And I don't want to be sleeping or taking medicine for the rest of my life. The virus isn't curable, Charlie, and by the time it is, I'll be dead."

Charlotte shook her head. "You can't be sure-"

"Yes I can." C2 took a deep breath. "I'm going to die anyway, Charlie. I'd like to go out with a bang."

They held each other's gaze for what seemed like hours but were really only seconds, and then Charlotte, lips trembling, released her grip on the device. C2 eased it out of her hands and smiled sadly at her double.

"Be me, Charlotte Hope. And never let him go."

As her double and best friend disappeared from view, Charlotte looked around at the silent bridge crew, pulled herself from the console, and stumbled down the ramp to the area in front of the view screen, where she had a clear view of the Scimitar. As the sounds of the transporter rose and fell, she sank to her knees.

* * *

Data gazed for only an instant at the spot where Picard had stood. He already knew all of the things Picard had not been able to say, and he felt some sadness that he would not be able to see his commanding officer again. But unlike a human, he felt no fear. He knew that the others would miss him very much, and he regretted that. At the same time, he was extremely pleased to be able to save their lives. But fear of death? There was none.

As he took out his phaser and pointed it towards the weapon, he was distracted by a sound… and then Charlotte was next to him. Before he was able to express his shock, she pulled him close and kissed him hard. It only lasted a second, but Data was able to read the emotions in that kiss. Fear, despair, sadness… and a message. Taking a millisecond to delve into his databanks, he quickly discovered that message, and opened his mouth to protest.

C2 unplugged the pimped transporter unit from the PADD and pressed it onto his chest. And before he could utter a word, Data was dematerialising back onto the bridge. It was only when he watched the Scimitar explode in a blaze of white light that he realised she had taken his phaser. And as he ran the kiss's message over and over through his brain, a grief more powerful than anything he had every felt before threated to overpower him. _Goodbye. We will never meet again. Goodbye. We will never meet again. Goodbye…_

As the light subsided, Data looked around the bridge. Only Picard was astonished to see him. They looked at each other silently, then both turned to the view screen, where the debris was still flying about. And both saw Charlotte, still on her knees, still staring out at where the Scimitar had been.

Data approached her, and she looked up at him, her face blank, but her eyes filled with grief. Taking the hand offered, she rose to her feet and he held her close. And he knew that, no matter which girl had saved him, he had loved her. And he would love this one as well. For both their sakes.

* * *

**It hurt to kill off one of my characters. I have nothing else to say. Please R/R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another filler chapter. I just couldn't leave the story at the last chapter.**

* * *

In the Captain's quarters, a quiet group had gathered: Bev, Worf, Geordi, Data and Charlotte, dressed in their regular uniforms. They spoke little, but settled comfortably into the cabin- exhausted, Picard knew, by the events that had very nearly taken their lives, and had claimed the life of a girl they had all been fond of.

Per instructions, Riker and Deanna entered without sounding the door chime; Picard nodded to them and poured everyone a glass of wine.

A moment of silence followed; then Picard regarded them each, one by one, saving Charlotte for last. He slowly raised his glass.

"To absent friends," he said evenly. "To family."

As they had at Will and Deanna's wedding, they lifted their glasses, then drank; but this time, there was no joy in the gesture.

Charlotte looked around, and decided that she needed to say something.

"When I first saw Charlotte," she began, looking at her shoes, "She was asleep. I thought I was dreaming or going crazy. So I decided to go for a walk." She glanced at Data. "Do you remember when I came to your quarters about eight years ago? It was night time, and I was acting strange? You offered me a drink, but I just wanted a cuddle."

"That was you?"

"Yes." She paused, took a sip, and continued on. "The first time I met her, she dropped a whole mug of coffee on the floor in her quarters, then demanded I tell her what was going on. It was refreshing to see my old impetuous self again, because at that time, I was in mourning."

"Why?" asked Riker.

"Because…" she hesitated. "I suppose it's ok to tell you now. I was mourning Data." At their shocked looks, she hastened to explain. "You see, in my universe, I wasn't there in the battle with Shinzon. So Data sacrificed himself, and no-one was there to stop him." She choked a little at the last word, and took another sip of wine to prevent her tears from escaping.

Riker took his turn. "The first time I saw Charlotte, she was sneaking around the observation lounge."

"I was not!" Charlotte glared at him. "I was retrieving my camera."

"Were you? All I remember was a terrified young girl who was so overcome that she couldn't speak properly."

"Hey, what can I say? I was sixteen and faced by the most terrifying figure that I had ever seen- a Starship captain."

"And I was faced by an annoying child who Will insisted on bringing up to the bridge," put in Picard.

"Oh, sir, I must object."

"Only if you admit that I'm not as terrifying as you thought I was. Or _she_ thought I was."

Charlotte smiled. "No sir, you no longer terrify me."

"And I don't find you annoying any more. Both of you have grown into strong, capable women, and Data is lucky to have you."

Charlotte suddenly heaved a sob, and Deanna quickly moved to her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Keep going. I might learn something new about her."

Geordie picked up where they had left off, followed by Deanna and Worf. Charlotte laughed and cried by turns, listening to stories about herself and her mirror twin; most she knew, but there were some that she didn't.

They talked long into the night.

* * *

**I was in a cranky mood after writing this. What can i say? I almost always write deaths, and I'm almost always depressed afterwards. But... i could use that to my advantage. If you don't review, and I will transfer my death mood to you. You have been warned.**


End file.
